


He Loves Her

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Always-a-vampire!Pepper, And smut in the second chapter, F/M, Lots of violence happens, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is confronted by the vampire who turned her back in the 40's, and he wants her back. Her human (Tony) is powerless to protect her. </p><p> </p><p>(Steve/Pepper/Tony in the second chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU YEAH YOU 
> 
> So reading the entire thing isn't necessary if you just want a hot vampire/vampire/human M/M/F threesome, but the first chapter puts a lot of important plot points in place. So I would recommend reading it!

His name is Nicholas. And he loves Pepper.

 

Once upon a time, he trusted her. He loves her still, fiercely, but back then, she was just Virginia. A young girl who was easily wiled by his charm, and whisked away into his world where young women like herself become slaves, pets, meals. Nicholas is a vampire, and he showed her the utmost respect by turning her in 1941. They were together for thirty years, feasting together, growing together. He taught her everything she needed to know to be a powerful vampire herself. How and when to move so people don’t notice she isn’t aging. Who it is safe to feed from, how often and where. How to hone her enhanced eyesight and speed. Every little tip and trick he knew, he passed onto her.

 

Then thirty years came to a close in 1973, when the vampire who turned Nicholas – Augustus – decided he wanted his thrall back, and told Nicholas he would kill Pepper if he didn’t come home. Nicholas loves Pepper, so he left her.

 

Forty years later, forty long years of slowly poisoning the ageless vampire, and he was finally weak enough to kill. It took less than a year for Nicholas to find her again, but when he did, she’d moved on.

 

He didn’t exactly blame her. He’d been gone for so long. But he hoped she would come back to him. She was not as willing as he had hoped. She was in love with a _human_. She hadn’t even turned the man, somebody named Tony Stark. He was some kind of important human, but all humans were mortal, and all humans could die.

 

Nicholas understood what Augustus was feeling in that moment. Hatred. Love. Passion. He would kill Pepper to get Nicholas back, and that is what Nicholas feels now. If he could get rid of the human, Pepper would have nobody to come to but him.

 

But he refuses to be like Augustus. He refuses to put Pepper through that pain. Because Nicholas loves Pepper. Loves her dearly. Misses her. Wants her back. So she can keep Tony as a pet, to feed off of. They’re bonded, Pepper and Stark, so killing him could wound her physically. Or at least, that’s the myth, but he doesn’t want to risk it. Besides, humans bound to vampires are notoriously strong. They live much longer, they’re quicker, harder to hurt. Harder to kill.

 

He takes Tony, bites him, feeds from him. Stark’s bonded to Pepper, so it makes him sick. Very sick. Too sick to stand or even speak in coherent sentences. Eternally dying, eternally healing, poisoned by the bite of a vampire he isn’t bonded to, his body trying to heal the wound that keeps eating away at him. It’s excruciating, and it will last weeks, months, even years. Stark will beg for death and Pepper will be kind enough to grant his wish, and then she cannot blame his death on Nicholas – for how was he to know they were bonded?

 

He speaks with her, and she agrees to let him back into her life, if only he won’t hurt Tony. He promises her she can take care of her sick and wounded pet, and nurture him, and eventually he will die and she will be his. He should have known she agreed much too easily. She trapped him on a floor of Stark Tower, and he’s been there for days, with no perception of time, unsure of whether it’s day or night, unable to escape. Solid steel he’s trapped in, and behind that glass and the possibility of being burnt up.

 

He curses himself. Years ago, he was given the divine opportunity to drink from the oldest vampire that ever lived – Nosferatu himself. He gave the drink to Pepper, so that she would not be hurt in sun, so that she may return to an almost normal life, because he loves her, loves her desperately.

 

He wishes now he had taken that drink for himself. He wants to break free, and find her, go to her, take her by force. She led him here, and he trusted her, and she trapped him. She does not love him, will not love him, with that human in the way. The human must die.

 

The human must die.

Because Nicholas loves Pepper.

 

Pepper stays with Tony as much as she can, bringing him food and water, keeping him in bed and nursing him back to health. He hasn't recovered much but he lives which is more than she thought possible.

She keeps their floor sealed while they are together and open only to her when she is away. She'll take no chances, even if Nicholas is supposedly trapped.

Nicholas, she never would have thought he could be so cruel.

She had loved him once, years ago when she had met him as a young woman working in a shop in Kansas. He'd been kind and gentle and mysterious. He only came to the shop after sun down, at closing and she never saw him in church but he didn't frighten her. They started going out and he was always polite and sweet. Then she had learned what he was and he had promised her an eternal life together. More than even marriage could give them. She'd accepted and he'd turned her, teaching her how to care for herself before leaving to join the army. But she knew he would come home. Unlike the other girls she was unafraid. When he came home he even gave her the chance to have an almost normal life, though she'd realized later that it was so she could work and support them while he slept. But they were happy.

Then he'd left, telling her he'd fallen in love with the human he'd bonded with and that he didn't want her anymore. It had broken her heart but over fifty years of life told her this was not the end. She could overcome.

And she had and she had met Tony and over the years they had fallen in love. She'd liked working for him so much she'd even taken to using makeup to mimic aging. And when Tony had asked why she had told him the truth, hoping he would see past it. He had and willingly bonded to her. She'd known then that she would never find another she loved as much as she loved him. She planned to turn him when she knew he was ready. Now she might not have the chance.

Because her sweet, gentle Nicholas had become a monster. He'd sensed her bond with Tony and hurt him. Then forced her to take him back by threatening Tony's life. He wanted to keep her as his emotional slave, trapped by his mania and supposed affections.

But she isn't Virginia, the mild mannered shop girl from Kansas. She's Pepper now, CEO of a multibillion dollar international company and friend of the Avengers. She won't be pushed around by him anymore.

But that doesn't mean she isn't scared of him and what he can do to her and Tony if he escapes.

 

He spends most of his time screaming for her, trying to get her to speak to him, to reason with him, or at least to let him go. He’s been there for days, weeks maybe, and Stark’s blood is the only meal he’d had in weeks before that. It would take years upon years for him to starve to death, especially since he’s such an old vampire. At least fifteen, if he didn’t go crazy and claw his own throat out first.

 

In one week, he loses his voice. He still cries, sobs hoarsely long after he became too dehydrated to produce tears. He wants her to come to him, clean the dried tears from his sticky face, kiss his pale lips, love him.

 

He understands now that she will sooner die than love him again. He has never hated a creature more than he hates Tony Stark for taking her away from him.

 

Pepper cries sometimes. She can't hear Nicholas but Jarvis tells her that he calls for her. Part of her wishes she could go to him and take away his pain, make him into the Nicholas she remembers who she loved so much. But he will never be her Nicholas again. The years have changed him, making him cruel and hurtful and manipulative. If she were to go with him she'd always be frightened of angering him and she would pine for Tony and the happiness they shared.

Tony still does not do well. He barely recognizes her and sometimes he begs her for mercy, to kill him or take the pain away. She could do it and sometimes she is tempted. She could drink from him, drain him and poison herself but she won't. While he's still alive there is a chance.

But she grows weak without food. It's been over a month since her last meal and may be many more until Tony is recovered and she may drink from him again. And she’s only just over one hundred years old. It’d take her less than five years to die of hunger. But since they’re bonded, Tony is the only human she can drink from.

 

Tony grabs for Pepper’s hands sometimes. Or rather, he flexes his fingers because he can’t even raise his hand, and she will take it and kiss his paper-white knuckles.

 

She’s going through hell with the media. They all want to know where Tony has gone, when he’ll be back, and she has to keep track of what lies she’s told to who. It’s exhausting on top of infuriating, and she once nearly told a nosey reporter that Tony is dying. But she wouldn’t let the public know how sick he is until he’s dead. She won’t let them ask hundreds of prying questions about his health and humiliate him while he slowly rots from the inside.

 

She uses every method she knows to help him and so far they've done their job by keeping him alive, but he's still in constant agony. She gives him morphine sometimes, just enough to alleviate the pain so he can sleep. It kills her to see him like this but there's nothing more she can do. Only time can really heal him. That or maybe a miracle but those are hard to find.

 

“He’s starting calling for you, again,” Jarvis says one day, three weeks after she locked Nicholas in the floor that had been under construction after the attack on New York City. “He’s quite distraught.”

 

"Jarvis please, I don't want to know." Pepper sighs, wiping sweat from Tony's brow with a damp cloth. "He's going to scream and he's going to be distraught. If anyone asks just tell them that floor is haunted."

 

“He’s started making threats on Mr. Stark’s life,” Jarvis continues. “I could potentially freeze him by lowering the temperature of the whole floor, if you’d like.”

 

Pepper considers it. Vampires don't freeze to death but cold will slow him down. If they dumped him somewhere in the Arctic they might end up with another Steve-type situation someday but that would mean risking removing him from his floor. But weakening him seems like a good idea.

"Please do Jarvis. As cold as you can get. Thank you."

 

“Right away, Miss Potts,” Jarvis says cheerfully.

 

However, there is a flaw in their plan. Jarvis relays that Nicholas has become lethargic and ceased his cryings, but the cold temperature seeped throughout the rest of the building, too. Tony’s room dropped almost twenty degrees, and even with extra blankets heaped on top, he never stops shivering. The workers on the lower floors complain about the temperature, and one woman even quit coming in because it was too cold for her to handle.

 

“Cold,” Tony whispers for the fifty day in a row, his body seizing up with shivers.

 

After another twenty days Tony begins to show signs of his condition deteriorating and in her panic Pepper orders the temperature brought back up immediately. She brings Tony more blankets and hot tea with a drop of her own blood in it to strengthen him in the mean time. She knows this means Nicholas will be strong again but hopefully he will see it as an exercise of her power rather than as her retreating from an attack because of Tony.

 

Nicholas thinks neither of these things. He returns to howling Pepper’s name in anguish as he came to realization that she was willing to kill him for that human.

 

It was no longer a fact of her not loving him, she would willingly _kill_ him. They were going to be married once upon a time, and now she wished him dead. It was so far beyond her loving another now. She declared war.

 

As the feeling returned to him slowly, as his strength came back to him, he decided that he would meet her formal declaration for war. It pains him deeper than he thought possible, but he would not back down from her open pronouncement of battle.

 

“Miss Potts, I have bad news,” Jarvis says one day while Pepper is in a meeting in a conference room in Stark Tower.

 

"What is it Jarvis?" Pepper asks, a little exasperated. The meeting has been dragging on for hours and no one is willing to compromise. She still has at least two hours worth of work before she can get back to Tony and it's all giving her a terrible headache.

 

“Perhaps you should leave the meeting, it is quite urgent,” Jarvis says, sounding as close to nervous as the AI ever has.

 

“Wait a moment, is something wrong?” one of the men at the meeting says.

 

“Is that an employee? If something is wrong with the company, you can’t hide it from us!”

 

"That is Jarvis, Mr. Stark's personal AI." Pepper retorts. "I'll be going to my office now. We will reschedule this meeting for one week from today and I want everyone here ready to work, understood?"

She doesn't wait for a reply but turns on her heel and hurries from the room as gracefully as she can. Beneath her calm veneer she's in a panic. Jarvis wouldn't call her away unless something was really wrong.

She doesn't go to her office like she said. Instead she goes straight to the elevator and hits the button for the floor she shares with Tony.

"Talk to me Jarvis."

 

“Nicholas is attempting to escape. He ripped a small hole in the plate metal sheeting to test the time, and now that he has a small window through which to gauge night and day, a planned attack will not be far behind.” Jarvis says all in a rush.

 

"Open the windows then Jarvis. We can't let him escape and hurt Tony." Pepper says, as much as it pains her. It's cold and cruel to simply let Nicholas burn and it weighs heavy in her heart that it's come to this. She would have liked to be his friend again and she would not have been cruel if he had tried to win her affections fairly though she would never have accepted, but if he plans on hurting Tony she has no other choice.

 

“As you wish, Miss Potts,” Jarvis says gently, because he can sense the pain in her voice. “I suggest you go to Mr. Stark’s side for protection anyway, just in case.”

 

She doesn’t need to be told twice. She doesn’t frighten Tony by telling him what’s going on, she just whispers to him gently and pets his sweaty forehead, and cries. Beneath her, Nicholas is dying, and some part of her that never stopped loving him is mourning.

 

Until thirty minutes later, when Jarvis speaks up again.

 

“It appears as though he has found a hiding spot within a windowless bathroom. He is faster than you anticipated.”

 

She sighs, at once terrified and relieved. She did not kill him, for which she is happy. As much as he needs to die he does not deserve to die all alone in such agony. He will hate her now but that's alright.

He still needs to die. And if sunlight won't do it she has to find another way.

"Thank you Jarvis. Please ask Steve and Thor to join me in the living room in fifteen minutes. In the mean time, close the windows so Nicholas can not escape his floor."

 

Thor and Steve sit in awkward silence on the couch, unsure as to why they’ve been called here, and they fidget until she arrives.

 

“Are we in trouble?” Thor immediately asks her. “Because I swear it, we were provoked.”

 

"You're not in trouble," Pepper assures them. She sits down in the arm chair across from them, sighing to herself. "I need your help. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

 

Twenty minutes and a very strange conversation later, and Steve is much more confused than Thor is.

 

“We have creatures such as those back on Asgard. They have very little sentience and possess nothing but bloodlust,” he says, crossing his arms.

 

“You’re… not human,” Steve says. “Well… I’ve seen stranger since I woke up. What do you need us to do?”

 

"Nicholas, the vampire who turned me, is downstairs. He has been for a while, in the sealed off floor. He attacked Tony and that's why Tony has been so sick and now, because I tried to freeze him to death, he's determined to break out and finish what he started." Pepper explains. "I need you to go down and kill him. Cut off his head. Or smash it or whatever. Do something before he gets out and kills Tony, please. I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary."

 

“You want us to go murder a superhuman because he did something to make Tony sick and nothing else will kill him?” Steve clarifies.

 

But Thor’s concern is much smaller, “How are we going to get in if it is sealed off?”

 

"Yes, that is what I want. I'll have Jarvis let you in, but you'll have to be careful. He's very fast." Pepper says with a small smile. She knew she could count on them. They're friends of hers and Tony's and they handle this sort of thing every day.

 

“We will be quick as well,” Thor says mightily. “It is still a good ways off from sundown, we have at least three hours before his weakness is gone.”

 

“Three hours to kill a monster,” Steve says anxiously as they are led to the elevator where Jarvis will transport them.

 

“We finished the battle on the New City of York in under half an hour. I am certain we can finish one man in three hours. It is two against one!” Thor laughs as the elevator doors slide closed.

 

Pepper sighs and goes to Tony, sitting beside him while she waits for their friends to return. Maybe Nicholas' death will help Tony. Maybe there's a connection between his illness and the vampire who caused it. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. But you never know, these things can be odd. And at the very least she won't have to be afraid anymore.

 

Two against one, it seemed, was not enough. They underestimated how fast he was, how strong. Thor tried to expose him to the sunlight, but he didn’t burst into flame in the waning sunlight like he would have earlier in the day, when the sunlight was stronger. He has a bad burn on his arm and chest now, but he lives. He will only need to drink from someone, and he will mend.

 

Steve is overwhelmed by Nicholas’ strength and agility, and his compassion leads him to go easy on the man after he explains that Pepper was his one true love and he still loves her deeply, and this attack on him has hurt him more than physically. Pepper has hurt his heart. Steve pulled his punch, and was stabbed with the torn sheet metal because of it.

 

“You cannot listen to his words, my friend,” Thor says to Steve as they reconvene, unsure as to where the superhuman has hidden, taking their reprieves as they come. “Is the bleeding bad?”

 

“I’ll live,” Steve grunts as he jerks the metal out of his body to clatter on the ground.

 

Nicholas presses himself to the wall around the corner, his nose burning with the smell of Steve’s blood. It is thicker and smells spicier than a normal human’s, and his mouth waters with hunger.

 

“You aren’t human, are you?” Nicholas calls, his voice echoing through the halls.

 

"Seems like less and less of us are every day." Steve retorts, pressing a hand to his wound. It's deep and might be fatal to someone like Clint or Natasha but it'll heal up in a few days for him. He's losing a lot of blood but blood loss isn't something he worries about too much, thanks to his regenerative capabilities.

 

“And what about you, the hammered one, are you human?” Nicholas asks conversationally, his echoing voice still ricocheting all around them, making it impossible to tell where it is coming from.

 

“I am from Asgard, a planet apart from this one,” Thor answers, flexing his hand on the handle of Mjolnir. “I find most humans refer to me as a demi-god.”

 

Nicholas licks his lips, listening to Thor’s heartbeat. He knows the mythology, he knows of the attack, he knows it is true. The blood of an Asgardian could bring him untold power.

 

“And you, _Steven?_ Are you a demi-god?” he asks as he starts to creep around to attack them from behind, talking into the open so his voice continues to echo invariably.

 

"Nope just a kid from Brooklyn. Sorry to disappoint." Steve replies. He rips off the sleeve of his costume and uses it to make a makeshift bandage for the wound, covering the injury and stopping the flow of blood as much as he can.  Once it's secure he leaves his hiding place to join Thor again. Nicholas is still no where to be seen and it makes him nervous, knowing the vampire is probably getting into place for an attack.

 

“We will need to plan this attack from here out, our spontaneous attacks are doing little to deter him,” Thor says to Steve, his eyes still peeled. “I suggest we – ”

 

His sentence cuts off into a shout as he is dragged back into the darkness so fast his head snaps forward and he bites his tongue. He hears Steve shout for him, and before he can realize that he dropped Mjolnir, a sharp pain resonates through his neck. He tries to call out, but the bite is so deep that Thor’s throat fills with blood, and he gurgles.

 

Nicholas’ body fills with energy and his own heart starts beating twice as fast as usual with Thor’s blood singing through his veins. Pleasure and power mount in him, and he feels like he could tear the tower he’s trapped in up from its very foundation.

 

Steve holds his shield in front of him and charges forward, ready to attack, but stops dead at the sight of Nicholas latched onto Thor's bleeding throat. Thor's eyes have gone hazy and his face is slack, expression unreadable. But Steve can see the anger and hunger in the monster's eyes and wastes no time removing his shield from his arm and throwing it at the creature.  
  
Nicholas is too quick and releases Thor to dodge the shield flying in his direction. It sticks in the wall behind him and by that time he's already around Steve, heading for the elevator doors.

 

He stops at the doors, but knows the button won’t call it without the tower residents’ permission, so he just rips the doors right off, exposing the empty elevator shaft.

 

“Tend to your friend,” he snarls at Steve. “I am going to Central Park to find more to eat!” he laughs as he jumps into the shaft and begins scurrying down the walls.

 

Fast as he can, with one hand pressed to Thor’s throat, Steve calls Pepper.

 

“He overpowered us!” he calls as soon as she picks up, before she even has a chance to say hello. “He’s bit Thor, and he’s heading out into the city to drain some other poor innocent citizen!”

 

Pepper growls and drops the call. She gives Tony a quick kiss before grabbing her coat and rushing to the elevator. This has gone on long enough. She might be weak but she's angry enough to make up for it. He's hurt her friends, attacked Tony and made her life hell for long enough.

She doesn't bother with a car. She heads out onto the street, following his scent out into the city, following a twisting winding route downtown. She'll find him. She'll find him and she'll rip his head off with her own two hands if she has to.

 

She follows the scent into Central Park, where it is mingled with another scent that she can just nearly recognize. It’s familiar, but just on the side of too different for her to place it.

 

“Pepper,” she hears his voice, and she whirls around. He’s dangerous now that the sky is still light but the sun has gone down too far for the sunlight to reach him. But he’s not there. “Pepper, you tried to kill me,” he says, his voice echoing around her like mist.

 

She's suspicious but she follows it, keeping her body tense and listening carefully for any sign of an attack.

 

“Pepper, you tried to _kill_ me. I loved you, Pepper, you’ve betrayed my love,” he says, his voice sounds manic.

 

"You tried to force me Nick." she calls out. She keeps going, even more slowly. His scent is still there but it’s different and she doesn't like it. Something is wrong. "You could have come to me and explained. You could have tried to earn my love again. But you wanted to have power over me and I couldn't let you do that."

 

“I didn’t want to force anything, Pepper,” he drawls, his voice getting louder as the scent gets stronger. “I was going to let you have everything, but you put me away. You brought this upon yourself, Pepper. This happened because of you.”

 

She rounds the corner and sees him, drenched in blood from nose to waist, grinning. He’s high on Thor’s blood, and there’s mania in his eyes. There’s no body at his feet, but the blood on his body is still wet.

 

“What did you do?” she says breathlessly. He’s never been a messy eater, he’s never been so unclean and wild.

 

“I had to do it, Pepper. I _had_ to get rid of him. Without him, there’s only me,” he says gently, opening his arms.

 

And that’s when she realizes. That smell she didn’t quite recognize, is Tony’s poisoned blood. And it’s _all over Nicholas_.

 

Pepper turns and runs. She runs as fast as she can back to the tower, not bothering to slow down for the sake of appearing human. It doesn't matter anymore. She runs, so hard and fast that her legs are aching from exertion before she even arrives back at the tower.

She flies up the stars, knowing she'll be faster than the elevator and arrives on her and Tony's floor. There's specks of blood on the tile and a bloody hand print on the sofa and a few thin smears on the walls leading to the bedroom.

Then she gets there and the scent of Tony is too strong. No room should ever smell like this and for the first time the smell of blood makes her sick to her stomach. She goes to his still form and pushes aside the blood stained sheets. She brings her fingers to his neck, irrationally hoping, even praying, for a pulse. Nothing.

Then there it is. Faint. Very faint and growing fainter but he's still alive. He groans a little and she can breathe again. She drops to her side beside him and bites open her own wrist. She can still save him. There's still time. She presses the bleeding wound to his lips, urging him to take the blood. He drinks and swallows three mouthfuls before his lips go still and she can no longer feel his breath on her skin.

It wasn't enough. She was too late. She let him get to Tony, and because of her Tony is dead.

 

Pepper rises slowly, woozy from giving him blood she couldn't afford to lose. She steadies herself and walks back to the door, leaving Tony's body behind. She'll come back to it when she's done. Now she has to make Nicholas pay for what he did. Then, when he's gone she'll come back to Tony. Or die trying which seems pretty much inevitable.

 

She goes back to the floor she’d trapped him on in order to be alone for a few sweet, short moments, crying into the darkness and the stillness. She can smell Thor and Steve’s blood lingering around her, and she curses herself for letting them think they could kill Nicholas, and giving the vampire this opportunity.

 

“I had to,” she hears his voice, and whirls around, and he’s right there, standing in front of the open elevator shaft. “I did it for you. For _us_.”

 

"You're sick." She snarls. "You're a twisted monster. Don't pretend this was for me or for us. Don't pretend you really thought this would bring me back to you. You did this out of spite."

 

“Without him there is only me,” he drawls, opening his arms like he’s expecting her to run right into them. She does not. “Or death. We could embrace and jump down the shaft and die together, if you would prefer. I would die with you. I love you, Pepper, why don’t you understand that?”

 

"Because everything you do is cruel and only brings me pain." Pepper replies. Her muscles tense and she falls into one of the fighting stances Natasha has taught her. It's basic and only she only knows a few attacks but hopefully they'll let her get close enough to tear his head from his neck. "I didn't come here to talk Nick. You killed Tony and I won't let you get away with that."

 

“I didn’t _kill_ him, I _let him die_. He was _hurting_ , Pepper. You claim to love him, but you let him suffer for so long, he was dying and healing all and once, and he was in such pain, and you just let him linger. Who is cruel and brings whom pain?” Nicholas says, walking towards her, his voice low and intimidating now.

 

Pepper growls, "He was recovering. In time he would have regained his strength. I was using my own blood to help him heal and in time it would have worked. I took no pleasure in watching him suffer but I knew it would be worth it when we could be together again."

 

“I take no pleasure in seeing you suffer either, is that what you think I feel?” Nicholas says as he circles her slowly, giving her enough room to breathe so she does not feel the need to attack yet. “I hate seeing you hurt, but it is necessary. As it was necessary for you to take care of your hurting pet. But he is dead now, and you need not worry about him. He is at peace now, and you need only pay your attentions to me.”

 

"I love him." Pepper replies defiantly, tracking him with her eyes as he circles her like a vulture. "He was more than just my pet he was my friend and my lover and I can never love you like I love him. Killing him has changed nothing."

 

“But it will, give it time,” Nicholas smiles. “Come to me and I will remind you of why you loved me, I will make you love me a thousand times more than you ever loved him.”

 

Pepper almost laughs. "That's your problem Nicholas. You want to make me love you but you can't. You can't _make_ anyone love you or anyone else because that's not how love works. You can't force it. It takes time to build and grow and develop and trying to hurry it along will only kill it and that's why I love Tony. When he pushed he knew when to pull back. He teased but he never tried to force me to love him. He wanted me too and worked with me to build our relationship and he gave me space and affection instead of force and pain. You can't do that and you can't force me to love you."

 

Nicholas’ face fell into a grimace, and then a snarl. “I can try,” he hisses, and then in the blink of an eye and a blur of color, he is gone.

 

He’s faster than usual, with Thor’s blood strengthening him. Her hair flutters in the breeze that he created, and she flattens herself to the wall in fright. He’s stronger than usual, and he could overpower her on the best of days as it was.

 

“I will prove you wrong!” his voice echoes. “I will make you love me!”

 

Her shoulder splits open under one nail as he whizzes by. She seems to be moving in slow motion, he’s so much quicker than usual. She would be so easy to take, to will, to overcome. So easy to subdue, and then she’d be his sweet, gentle Pepper again.

 

Pepper tries to track him but she's always a second to slow. By the time she's prepared to attack he's moved on, out of reach. All she can do is hope to defend herself and fight off attacks as they come. Tire him out maybe. She can't fight him, not yet. Not until the effects of Thor's blood wear off, which could take days. She just has to stay alive that long.

“I love you, Pepper! I am doing this because I love you, and you refuse to see it!” Nicholas calls, and grabs her shoulder in passing so powerfully that it flings her to the ground. “If you would only acknowledge my love I wouldn’t have to hurt you like this!” She catches his reflection in the black plate metal, but he’s moving too quickly still.

 

"You don't have to hurt me Nicholas." she calls, refusing to beg for her life but still clinging to the hope that she can get through to him. That her sweet Nicholas is still in there somewhere. "You never had to hurt me. You chose to instead of approaching me about your feelings like you once would have."

 

“You would not have listened!” his voice increases intensity. “I had to show you that you did not love that human, that _filthy human_ is beneath you! He died, Pepper, he _died_ and left you. I would never die and leave you behind.”

 

"You will die. I don't want to hurt you Nicholas, I never did, but I will kill you the first chance I get." she promises, climbing back to her feet and steadying herself for the attack is sure is coming.

 

She’s knocked right back off her feet in his passing, and she cracks her head against the floor this time, moaning in pain.

 

“You will not kill me!” he argues. “You will never kill me because I will make you love me instead.”

 

"I will never love you!" Pepper shouts. Trying to reason with him is no use, she can see that now. He's insane and he'll kill her if she doesn't give in and agree to return to him as his lover. She'd rather die. But she won't go down without a fight.

She hears him growl as she tries to stand again, and gets knocked right back down. Only this time, he is over her, pinning her wrists, straddling her waist. His eyes are manic and his lips are painted red and spread into a grin.

 

“I will _make_ you,” he insists, leaning down and licking a stripe up her cheek, dying it pink with residual blood on his tongue. Pepper shudders and tries to pull away. She doesn't like this. He isn't attacking, unless he's just being extra creepy and trying to disgust her before he rips her throat out.

 

“I will make you love me,” he says again, his voice lower, and he moves his legs one at a time until he has forced himself between Pepper’s legs, and that’s when it hits her. He doesn’t mean to kill her, he means to rape her.

 

She begins to struggle and shriek, but he already has her pinned, and she can already feel his erection against her. She feels icy and helpless and she screams for help, even though she knows there is no one close enough to hear her. The suit above them holds only Tony, lying stone dead on the bed, and below them is empty, eventually suited to hold Clint and his husband Phil should they decide to move in there.

 

She is utterly and completely alone, and too weak to fight him off even if he wasn’t high on Thor’s blood.

 

"Please, Nicholas." She pants, as close to begging as she'll ever get. "Don't do this. Stop now and we can talk about this. We can figure something out. We can be friends again if you let me go now."

 

“You’re lying!” he snarls, and she shrinks away from the sight of his teeth. “You will hurt me if I let you go now. I have to make you submit. I have to make you realize who is in charge. It will only hurt if you struggle.”

 

"You're sick!" She spits, struggling even harder. "You do this and I'll hate you for the rest of my life!"

 

“Not if you submit first,” he says, letting go of one of her wrists to undo his pants, and she struggles harder, pushing at his face and neck with her free hand, but she is powerless to push him off.

 

She stops pushing him and scratches, lashing out with her long manicured nails. She cuts into his cheek, drawing blood that she licks from her fingers. The taste revolts her and she gains no strength from it like she hoped.

 

He grins at her. “You are spirited. I will beat that out of you, and you will be too weak to fight me. So weak you can do nothing but love me.”

 

He shreds her undergarments, and she curses herself for wearing a skirt today. The first push of him into her is searing, and she screams in agony, her skin splitting around him.

 

She throws her head back to try and get as far away from him as possible, and in the next second, she is wet and warm from her waist to her head. She opens her eyes to see Nicholas’ body suspended over her, completely headless. She’s been drenched with his blood, hot and sticky. Confusion washes over her as the body slumps forward onto her.

 

Too stunned to move, she looks up into the burning brown eyes of Tony, standing with Nicholas’ head clenched in his hand by the hair. The dead vampire’s mouth is open, his eyes rolled back, and pale. Tony’s expression is stock still, but Pepper can see the rage in his eyes as he throws the head against the wall hard enough to crack the skull within.

 

He leans down and grabs Nicholas’ body, pulling on it gently not for his sake but for Pepper’s, who still has his penis within her. Once he is out of her he tosses the body aside as well, and kneels beside her, wiping some of the blood from her stunned face.

 

He doesn’t ask her if she’s okay, because he knows she isn’t. Not after the day she’s had. So he just pulls her into a sitting position and hugs her tight.

 

Pepper can hardly breathe. She wonders if she's dead and Tony is here to greet her. But the pain is too real for her to be dead. But Tony...she felt him die. She saw him.

But he is. It's hard for her to believe and she doesn't really yet but she wraps her arms around him, too astonished and frightened and confused to speak.

Then little by little she relaxes and she begins to cry. It doesn't start flow but comes like waves during a thunderstorm, crashing over her as she sobs into Tony's shoulder.

 

“He’s gone, it’s okay, I’m here,” Tony whispers.

 

He remembers seeing Nicholas enter the bedroom after Pepper left him. He remembers being too weak to push him off when he leaned down and bit into both sides of his throat and both of his wrists, drinking from every major artery and draining him near to death. He remembers Pepper coming to him, he remembers the sharp, painful taste of her blood burning his mouth, he remembers dying.

 

And then he remembers waking in bed, starving. His eyes were bright even in the dark. He remembers not being able to hear his own heartbeat, he remembers feeling a hunger that permeated his body deeper than his stomach. Into his fingers and his eyes and his feet, _hunger_ that he’s never felt before. But even more than that, the need to protect, urging him to jump out of the blood-soaked sheets and find Pepper. He has to protect Pepper. He has to save Pepper. Something is wrong.

 

He can smell her, he follows her smell, and when he sees what’s happening to her, rage like nothing else fills him.

 

The rage has ebbed, and he is still hungry, but he will bother himself with that later. Right now he is going to protect Pepper.

 

“I’m here,” he whispers, kissing her forehead gently. “I’m here.”

 

"I'm so sorry Tony." she whispers between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. I should have been stronger. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

 

“Shh, forgive you?” he says, threading his fingers through her blood soaked hair. “Forgive you for what? You haven’t done anything wrong. Nicholas did this, not you. Nothing is your fault,” he kisses her forehead again.

 

"I let him kill you. I left you and he hurt you. I'm sorry Tony." she mumbles, starting to hiccup from crying so hard. She holds Tony even tighter as if he could disappear at any second, which she isn't sure he won't. She needs him here now though and she won't risk letting him go just yet.

 

“Hey, I’m not hurt, I’m fine,” he says, pulling her away gently to look her in the eye. “I feel better than I have in _weeks_. I feel fine! Well, not fine. I’m actually pretty damn hungry. But Seriously, I feel fine. Please, stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

"I turned you." Pepper hiccups. She touches his face in awe. He doesn't look different but she can tell there's something off about him. Something's changed that she can't put her finger on. "I wasn't going to. Not yet, you're not ready. This is a mess. Dammit Nicholas." She jumps to her feet suddenly, ignoring the pain that lances through her abused body. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was going to teach you and when the time was right I would turn you and it would be perfect."

 

“I don’t see why I can’t still be perfect,” Tony says, slowly rising to his feet. “I’d say this is a pretty perfect alternative to being _dead_.”

 

" _It._ It was going to be perfect." Pepper continues. "Turning you was going to be perfect. It was going to be romantic and sexy and perfect and it was going to be special for us. And he ruined it."

 

“Stop giving him so much power,” Tony says disdainfully, looking down at the body on the floor. “He only ruined it if you let him. Don’t give him that power even after he’s dead, come on. Take control of this. Make it awesome.”

 

"I don't have control." Pepper admits softly. She leans back against the wall and slides to the floor. "I'm tired and weak and hungry and that monster just- I don't know what to do Tony. I need to be angry."

 

“Why? What will being angry get you?” Tony asks.

 

 "I don't know. But trying to hold it back ended with that bastard on top of me. I don't know how to make this right. It was supposed to be perfect. I had a plan and it's useless now." she growls. "I hate him. I was angry and disgusted by him before but I hate him now."

 

“Good. Hate him. But don’t let him win. Don’t give him this. You can still make it perfect.” Tony offers his hands to her.

 

"It can be romantic you know. It can feel and taste so good." she tells him. "It doesn't have to be a desperate bid to stay alive. It can....really be wonderful. I can't give you that now, it's too late. You turned."

 

“So we’re doing things a little bit backwards, so what?” Tony shrugs, helping her to a stand. “You can still teach me. No use lamenting what can’t happen now, we can only move forward. Make things work anyway. Around the dead bastard.”

 

Pepper shakes her head but lets herself be pulled to her feet. "Let me go shower for an hour or two. Then we'll get you something to eat."

 

“No, no, no,” Tony says. “You are going to shower, _then_ you are going to sleep. I’ll live until morning. Oh… wait. Shit. Morning. How am I going to pull off this ‘only go out at night’ thing with being _me?_ That’s gonna be a hassle.”

 

"My blood should make you able to go out in the light. We'll test it in the morning. Choose a finger you aren't particularly fond of." Pepper says with a small smile, heading for the elevator. I'm going to stay in Clint and Phil's guest room. I can't sleep in our bedroom."

 

“I’ll clean up everything. I feel… wired, anyway.” He says as they go to the elevator. She sighs as she looks at the open shaft.

 

Tony suddenly picks her up around the waist and cups her to him. Despite the pain between her legs, she wraps them around him and he slowly climbs down the shaft. He can hardly believe how strong he feels, and he’s going to need to do a little playing around once she’s asleep and he’s cleaned up. He pries open the doors to Phil and Clint’s suite, kisses her through the doors, and lets them close.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Pepper still hasn't taken Tony out to feed. The rooms have been cleaned beyond the point of spotlessness. Nicholas had been burned and all the blood cleared away. She was taken to the hospital and released with some pain killers and orders to rest. She'd made sure the staff at the hospital wouldn't leak the story of her assault and then taken some time to get her head together.

She needs to take care of Tony. He's newly turned and every day the hunger will be getting worse and if she doesn't take him to feed he'll attack someone and no one wants that. But the first feeding almost always is fatal. Whatever poor victim she finds has less than a 1% chance of survival. She can't let Tony kill someone.

But she can't keep avoiding him either.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go." she whispers, burying her face in her hands and struggling not to burst into tears right there on the couch.

 

Nobody has seen much of Tony in weeks, but Pepper has managed to keep her cool through all of it, until now. She seems agitated and nervous all the time, always distant, like her mind is somewhere else no matter where she is. Most of the avengers have started actively avoiding her, because she’s slowly turning into a ticking time-bomb of frustrated energy.

 

With the exception of Steve. He’s still not sure about the whole vampire thing, but as far as he’s aware, Pepper is still Pepper. And when she’s distraught, there’s a significant problem. He can’t help much, but he does what he can. He smiles at her, even when he’s pretty sure she’s looking through him instead of at him. He’s always polite and always offers to carry things even though she just waves him away.

 

He’s walking through the main living space on the general hang-out floor when he sees her on the couch, taking deep breaths like she’s trying to stop crying.

 

“Miss Potts?” he says gently as he approaches, and sits on the couch beside her with enough distance between them so she doesn’t feel threatened. “Are you alright?”

 

"No." she gasps, swallowing back tears. "No. I'm starving and Tony's close to snapping and I don't know how to help him and I can't think straight because it's been months since I've eaten. No, I'm not alright Steve."

 

Steve shrinks back a little. He’s never been particularly good at talking people through their problems, but he has even less experience talking _vampires_ through their problems.

 

“What do you mean he’s close to snapping?” he asks, trying to diffuse some of her anger.

 

She sighs. "He's newly turned. The hunger is at its worst when you've just been turned. And it's been weeks. Any day now it's going to be too much and he'll attack someone and kill them and he'll hate himself and me. God this is why I didn't want to turn him yet."

 

Steve swallows, and wrings his hands. He doesn’t know how to begin to help Pepper, but his good nature is encouraging him to try anyway.

 

“Why do you think he’ll kill someone? Is it a total lack of control thing, kind of like the Hulk?” he asks.

 

"Yes."  Pepper sighs. "It's almost impossible to keep from killing the first time. The hunger is too strong and there's no sense of when to stop."

 

“Oh, you mean the… the person bleeds out?” Steve says, hesitating to call them a ‘victim’ or a ‘meal.’

 

"Usually the fledgling will feed until they're full which is enough to kill the person. Usually they have to be stopped to keep from drinking dead blood by being pulled away by the one who turned them. But I haven't fed in months. Once he starts feeding he'll be stronger than me." Pepper answers sadly. "I don't know what I can do."

 

Steve wrings his hands together a little stronger now. “Well, since the serum, my cells regenerate a lot more quickly than the average human. If Joe Regular off the street gives a pint of blood, it’ll replenish within 72 hours, but if I gave the same amount, it would replenish within five. I could… help, I guess. If it would stop someone being killed, I’d be more than willing.”

 

"You...you would really do that?" Pepper asks, her voice thick with tears. "It would still be a lot. You'd be woozy, maybe a little sick. You might pass out."

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s nothing I couldn’t handle,” he gives her his trademark half-smile. “I punched Hitler in the face, I think I could live through a little bloodloss.”

 

"You punched an actor. I was there, remember?" Pepper says, smiling a little.

 

“It counts,” Steve takes a deep breath. “Are there any… procedures? Or anything, that goes along with it? I have to tell you, I’ve experienced a lot of things, but I’ve never been bitten by a… a vampire.”

 

"No, it's pretty simple. You give him your arm or neck or whatever you want and then he'll lick the area to numb it and then bite you. The venom will enter your bloodstream and almost immediately take effect. It won't hurt." Pepper says. Then she pauses, her expression thoughtful. "Your blood is human, right? It won't hurt him?"

 

“Yes, my blood is human,” he says. “I’ve given donations since I woke up out of the ice. I’m pretty sure they would have told me if my blood wasn’t human. What do you mean by _venom?_ ”

 

"It's not poisonous." She assures him. "It's an aphrodisiac. It makes it pleasurable instead of painful."

 

“Oh,” Steve says, and Pepper’s pretty sure she just saw his cheekbones turn pink.

 

"I could show you, if you like." Pepper offers. "I'll give you a little bite. I won't feed."

 

“That’s not fair to you,” Steve shakes his head. “If you’re going to bite me you might as well take a little. You said you can’t even think straight. Take whatever you need to level out.”

 

Pepper looks a little nervous but she inches a bit closer, dropping her eyes so Steve won't see her almost manic hunger there. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

“I’m very sure. Better me than someone else, someone who would actually get hurt.” He isn’t quite sure what this aphrodisiac entails, but she’s assuring him that it’s good, not bad, so he doesn’t have anything to worry about.

 

She shifts a little nervously and finally nods. "Yes alright. I'll take a little, if you're sure. Where do you want me to bite?  The wrist runs the risk of nicking bone but I've had practice. And neck can get messy but I'm usually very neat."

 

“Wrist, I guess. It’s a little less… intimate,” he says with a swallow.

 

She nods and takes his wrist in her hands. She's shaking with hunger but she doesn't dive right in. She licks the skin over his veins, making sure it's coated well to numb him before she sinks her fangs into the soft flesh.

His blood is spicy and hotter than normal. It was delicious and Pepper has to remind herself to only take a little. It stirs in her stomach, not uncomfortable and she can feel her strength returning to her.

 

Steve winces a little, but can’t look away as her fangs extend and pierce him. It’s fascinating to watch, and he feels a little warm inside at looking at the expression of contentment and rapture on her face as she sucks from him.

 

He realizes quickly that it isn’t just the fact that he’s done a good deed that is making him warm inside. He’s feeling steadily more aroused as the milliseconds tick by, and he looks away out of shame. His pulse is speeding up, he’s breathing heavier, and the fist he’s clenching his jeans with is starting to sweat. He becomes hyper-aware of the way her tongue laps at his wrist, and the little suckling noises she makes. He lets his head fall back against the couch, his face turning pink as she drinks.

 

His attempt to take a deep breath to calm himself gives him away when he moans on exhale. The verbal admission of the pleasure he’s feeling breaks a dam within him, and he starts to squirm a little on the cushions. He can feel her gaze on him. He tries to remind himself that this is for a practical purpose, but his gut is burning, and if he weren’t too ashamed to check he’d be positive that he was sporting a sizeable tent between his legs.

 

“God,” he says, his voice hoarse and lust-addled.

 

"I told you." Pepper whispers, her voice low and husky and her lips stained red with blood. "It feels good. For both of us. If I'd taken a bit more you'd be barely able to contain yourself."

 

His vision is hazy as he looks at her, and he really should feel guilty about all the things his mind is telling him to do ( _takeherfuckherholdherfuckher_ ) but he’s totally beyond guilt. “More,” he moans instead, ignoring the little red flag somewhere in his subconscious.

 

"I have all I need." Pepper replies, but she doesn't let go of his hand. When he doesn't pull away she bends her head again, looking up through her lashes at him as she begins to feed again, sucking and licking away the welling blood.

 

“Oh god,” he moans again, and yeah he’s definitely hard. He grips the edge of the couch, the leather creaking under his hand and his body rolls upwards in a move that’s purely instinctual. The touch of her tongue and lips on his oversensitive skin is causing him to swiftly lose his mind.

 

Pepper growls and releases his wrist. Drunk on the taste of his blood and the feeling of warmth and satisfaction for the first time in months she has no inhibitions in swinging her leg over his thighs and straddling his waist to sink her fangs into his tender flesh once more, choosing the pulse point in his neck where the blood bursts onto her tongue like fine scotch or good wine.

 

Steve roars a moan and his arms wrap around her waist hard. Eyes closed in pleasure, head thrown back to give her room, he grinds against her. The pencil skirt she’s wearing is unforgiving in its tightness, so with her legs spread wide it rides all the way up to her hips, and were he to look down, Steve could see the soaked fabric of her panties pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

 

“God, yes,” he groans breathlessly, rutting against her through their clothes.

 

Pepper moans against his skin and presses back against him, completely lost on the intoxicating effect of his blood. She's never tasted anything like it and he's so warm and solid and delicious beneath her, an assault on all her senses that she has no power to hold back.

 

Against all odds, Steve isn’t feeling light-headed. He’s superhuman, not a bottomless pit, but it seems that his body is replenishing quick enough that he doesn’t have to worry about passing out.

 

All he feels is pleasure. Numbing, full-bodied, white-hot pleasure. His arms loosen from around her waist so that he can hold onto her hips, his thumbs digging into the grooves beside her hipbones, and he continues to thrust up against her in time with the way she sucks on his throat.

 

Pepper pulls back and laps at his neck, cleaning up the little she spilled while she ruts against him, her mind lost in a haze of pleasure and warmth and the delicious blood that fills her belly after so long.

 

They don’t have to move for long before they’re exploding into orgasm one right after the other, heads thrown back and fingers filled with one another. Hers in his hair and his on her ass, pulling as they rock into each other. Sensation pulls at their bodies, and he feels her wetness soak through the front of his jeans.

 

“God, oh god,” he moans, blood seeping down his neck with the vibrations of his voice. 

 

Pepper slides off his lap onto the couch beside him. She's breathing heavy and the world is still spinning but she begins to become aware of her surroundings and of what she's just done.

"Oh god." she echoes, horror slowly seeping into her voice. "Oh god what did we do? We...Oh god Tony! I cheated on Tony!"

 

Steve is still hazy, the toxin still swirling in his body, but after his explosive orgasm he’s thinking a little more clearly. “We didn’t… really do anything,” he tries to reason. “We’re still dressed, we didn’t even kiss. It was necessary for you to – to drink. You were starving, you were delirious.”

 

He feels a little guilty now that he sees her look so anxious and embarrassed. He had meant to help her, not make things worse.

 

“Besides,” he continues. “I mean, if that happens every time, then when I let Tony bite me, I mean… well, wouldn’t the same thing happens? What did you think that was going to be?”

 

"I have practice. I've done this for years. I should have been able to....to stop myself, to stop you. I should have done something." She stands up and fixes her skirt, wobbling a little from the lingering effects of his blood. "I have to go to Tony. You have to...clean yourself. Please. And rest. Tony will still need you."

 

“Pepper,” he says, standing, and oh there’s the slight dizziness, but he doesn’t lose his footing. “It’s not your fault, I… I pushed you. I was irresponsible. Please don’t blame yourself for your own instincts.”

 

"You didn't know any better. You were drugged and I was foolish." Pepper says, still shaking her head. "I need to go. I need to apologize to Tony. I just hope he forgives me."

 

“That might not be wise,” Steve says, weighing his own guilt. “If you tell him what happened, he might… refuse to bite me. You know how obstinate he gets, especially when it comes to me. Then he either starves to death or someone else dies.”

 

"I can't hide this from him. I've hurt him enough already. Nicholas poisoned him and almost killed him because of me." Pepper says, shaking. "I can explain that this was a mistake and hope for the best."

 

“I’m not saying don’t tell him,” Steve explains quickly. “Gosh, no, I would never want you to be dishonest. I just mean… wait. Be strategic about it. We could both go to him, tell him the situation – if he’s been the person you’ve been drinking from for so long then he knows how the bite feels, what it does to a man. Or, a woman, I guess, but that’s irrelevant. And then offer the same to him. For him.”

 

Pepper's quiet for a moment then nods. "Alright. Yes, we can do that. I just can't lie to him. I can't risk losing him."

 

“You don’t have to lie to him,” Steve promises. “And… if he refuses to bite then I guess we call in Thor and hope Tony doesn’t go on a PCP trip and try to kill someone like Nicholas did.”

 

"If he does he'll come after you." Pepper warns him. "Or me. There's a possibility of that and we need to be prepared for it."

 

Steve nods. “We’ll go to him tomorrow? Give me six hours and I’ll be recovered and we can start fresh.”

 

Pepper nods. "Alright. Tomorrow, first thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower." With one last sweep down her front, trying to erase the wrinkles in her skirt, she turns on her heel and leaves for the suite.

 

After several short conversations about how exactly they were going to approach Tony, Pepper and Steve finally come to the agreement to go to his lab (which is where he’s locked in) at nine PM, and let Pepper do most of the talking.

 

Tony is hunched up on one of his worktables, the things that had been on it scattered to the floor. He’s not wearing shoes or a shirt, and he looks feral as his eyes track Pepper and Steve’s movements into the lab.

 

“What?” he says, his voice deep and dry and unearthly.

 

"Hey babe." Pepper says, approaching him slowly. She's more sure of herself now that she's been restored to her full strength but she still doesn't want to make Tony any angrier than she has too. "Tony, Steve and I worked out a way you can feed without hurting anyone."

 

Tony doesn’t move a centimeter, but his eyes flick from Pepper’s face over to Steve’s, and then back to Pepper’s.

 

“How?” he demands.

 

The weeks he’s spent locked in his lab have been torture. He’s never felt hunger like this before, a kind that drives his body to act before his mind can rationalize. Even now he wants to launch at that stupid perfect face of Steve’s, bite into him and drink until he can’t swallow anymore. The only thing stopping him, he reasons, is his advanced mind. A lesser (IQ) person wouldn’t be able to hold back their urges.

 

"The supersoldier serum makes Steve's cells regenerate much faster than a normal human's. I drank from him until I was full and he didn't even pass out." Pepper explains, gesturing for Steve to come forward. "He'll let you drink from him but there are down sides. You know how a bite can affect a human and how pleasurable it is for them. Once you drink the affected blood you'll feel it too."

 

“So I bite Steve, I get a hard on?” Tony asks, his eyes unwavering (unblinking even) as they bore into Steve. His eyes are still brown, but they seem so much brighter now, like the color of a log that’s on fire. “Is Captain Tightass okay with that?”

 

“Captain Tightass is okay with that,” Steve says carefully.

 

“Wait,” Tony’s burning eyes flick back over to Pepper. “You said you drank from him. Does that mean you two jumped in bed?”

 

"No, no nothing like that." Pepper assures him. She wants to reach out and takes Tony's hand but knows better. It'll be too intimate right now. It's better if she lets Tony initiate any contact. "There was some grinding. I hadn't eaten in months and I wasn't as in control of myself as I usually am but I promise, everyone's clothes were on. Jarvis will confirm. I'm sorry Tony."

 

“They did not have sex,” Jarvis suddenly says, before Tony even has to ask.

 

Tony’s eyes don’t waver from Steve. He still doesn’t blink, but his eyes narrow a little bit.

 

“Didn’t you tell him about the venom?” he asks Pepper, still not looking away from Steve, who (much to Tony’s glee) has started to sweat. He can _hear_ Steve’s heartbeat, and he’s never heard a sweeter sound.

 

“I did,” Pepper says anxiously.

 

“But you didn’t care,” his tone is directed back at Steve again, a growl in his voice. “You wanted a turn with the pepper shaker, is that it? Couldn’t keep your hands off?”

 

Steve swallows and looks over at Pepper, unsure if he’s supposed to let her talk or defend himself.

 

"He was just trying to help. I don't think he expected it to be so strong." she says, trying to direct Tony's attention back to her. "And it affected me as much as him."

 

He still doesn’t look at her. Steve slowly rotates his arms so that his palms face Tony, trying to appear submissive, and to his relief the veins in Tony’s neck that were standing out recede a bit at the gesture.

 

“You dry humped my girlfriend?” he says, his eyes burning into Steve’s. “You get off on other guy’s girls?”

 

“No. I do, however, get off on aphrodisiacs,” Steve says carefully. “I don’t mean to be stepping on any toes, and it won’t happen again. Unless you want it to.”

 

Tony’s eyes narrow a lot more, and suddenly he looks back over at Pepper, his whole neck jerking with the motion rather than just his eyes, and both Pepper and Steve are startled.

 

“What the hell does he mean by that?” he demands, the growl deeper in his voice.

 

Pepper takes a deep breath to steady herself and says evenly, "Steve has offered himself to both of us. To feed on and for pleasure at the same time. Just while feeding. Yesterday he and I experienced what the aphrodisiac can do and he's offering the same to you and to both of us together."

 

“Steve’s offering himself to get fucked?” Tony asks, eyes flicking back to Steve for a second.

 

“Yes,” Steve says, his voice a little strained. He’s feeling a hundred different things right now, the top of the list being fear. His fight-or-flight reflex is strong, and he has to fight running away. Tony is angry. _Really_ angry. Normally, angry Tony doesn’t frighten him, but when Tony’s eyes look like they could set the coast of Africa on fire, and he’s hungry enough to drain a horse and twice as strong as Steve himself, there’s not much shame in being afraid of him. “I thought you might want to… get even.”

 

Tony’s head snaps back to Steve, and his mouth slowly spreads into a grin. His fangs are already extended, and Steve feels woozy just looking at them.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Tony asks, his body suddenly moving as he fluidly slips off the table and pads silently forward. Steve locks his knees to keep from backing up as the vampire approaches him. “Is the proud and brave Captain America offering himself up like a bitch? Are you _asking_ to submit to me?”

 

Steve’s definitely sweating now. He nods once, nostrils flaring and eyes wide as he looks down at Tony.

 

“ _That’s_ hot.” Tony’s still grinning.

 

Pepper stands and nervously bites her lip, a habit she's tried to break since childhood. She can see how scared Steve is. She can practically smell the fear rolling off him. Which is probably smart considering how predatory Tony is acting. And he's not just hungry now, he's turned on too which may be an even bigger problem they'll have to address later.

But she has to admit, the display of masculinity from Tony, the sheer alpha-dog instinct driving it is incredibly sexy. She hates it when he takes that attitude with her and has no trouble putting him in his place but watching it from the sidelines is pretty exciting.

"Would you be alright with that Tony? You get to feed and fuck Steve?" she asks.

 

Tony’s eyes flick to her, and his head follows, but his hand shoots up to take Steve by the back of the neck in a strong grip. Steve gives a strangled shout, and while his instincts demand he fight, he allows the vampire to push him slowly down onto his knees.

 

“I think I’d be alright with that,” Tony says. “So long as you two don’t go behind my back again.”

 

"Of course not. I didn't mean for it to happen the first time." she promises. "Now why don't we go upstairs and you can have your first meal? It'll be more comfortable in one of the bedrooms."

 

Steve gives a little noise of assent from the ground that’s dangerously close to a whimper.

 

“Yeah. Bedroom,” Tony says, releasing the back of Steve’s neck and padding past him to the door. “Mind opening this? I really don’t want to break it and have to replace it again.”

 

Pepper smiles and unlocks the door. She leads them up to the guest room in her and Tony's suite and tells them to strip and settle in while she goes and grabs them each a change of clothes for when they're done. She's back fifteen minutes later with a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt for each of them to find them both already down to their boxers on the bed.

"I suppose I could get used to this." she says with a small smile. She removes her shoes and her nice jacket and sets them aside. "Go ahead Tony, whenever you're ready. If I think you're taking too much too fast I'll stop you."

 

Tony looks over at Steve, who looks way too uncomfortable in his own skin, and growls “Roll over.”

 

Steve swallows hard and obeys, rolling over onto his stomach and turning his head to the side to look up at Tony.

 

“You’re going to become a junkie for this stuff,” Tony says, tracing Steve’s throat with his finger and shivering, because he can feel the man’s pulse. “I know you will, because I did. You’re going to crave it, you’re going to _need_ it, and you’re going to have a hard time getting off without it. There’s nothing else like it, no pleasure matches it.”

 

Steve’s breathing quickens as Tony swings a leg over him, and suddenly Tony is seated on the finest cushion that God (or science) has ever created – Steve’s ass.

 

“You a virgin, Steve?” he asks as he begins to brush the hair away from the nape of Steve’s neck.

 

The soldier shakes his head slowly, and swallows. “I’ve never… had sex with a woman, but I’ve… been intimate with men.”

 

“That’s war for you,” Tony says as he thumbs Steve’s throat. He looks back over his shoulder at Pepper. “Enjoying the show? Come sit on the bed.”

 

Pepper pulls off her shirt so she's just in her bra and pencil skirt and joins them on the bed, leaning over to kiss Tony's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on him Tony. He's doing us a favor and being very brave about all of this. Don't try to scare him off."

 

“I’m not scared,” Steve says breathily, even as his pulse kicks up again in his veins.

 

“Course not, sweetheart, you’re Captain America. You punched Nazis, why would you be afraid of a little love drug?” Tony smirks, and leans down to kiss at Steve’s throat.

 

Steve’s mouth instantly opens in a wet gasp, his eyes close, and his fists clench in the blankets. He’s anticipating the bite, the rush of pleasure, the feeling of Tony’s erection pressed against his backside. His body is already heating up and he’s already approaching hard, and Tony hasn’t even bit yet.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s gonna be a slut for it,” Tony says. He wrenches Steve’s head back by his hair and bites.

 

Distantly, he hears Pepper moan. Maybe from the smell of Steve’s blood, maybe from the sight of her boyfriend going down on an incredibly beautiful man. But her pleasure is nothing compared to what he feels. His fangs tingle as the venom is injected autonomously, his mouth burns with Steve’s blood. It’s sharp and thick and spicy, and he isn’t even aware that he’s grinding against the supersoldier’s ass. His lips are clamped tightly down on his neck so as not to spill a drop, and his cock is swelling as Steve’s blood fills it. He swallows loudly, grunting on exhale, dizzy.

 

Steve’s eyes are open and glazed, his addled brain fogged with lust. He reaches out desperately to grab onto something, and gets Pepper’s hand for his efforts. He’s drowning under sensation, moaning wantonly and bucking back against Tony like they’ve been doing this for years.

 

Pepper smiles and kisses Tony's neck again while giving Steve's hand a reassuring squeeze. She can smell his blood and their combined lust in the air. She leans back to watch the two gorgeous men, her Tony lost in utter bliss as he has his first taste of blood and Steve's face contorted in sweet agony as he grinds against the bed, seeking some kind of friction against his trapped cock.

"Do you like that Steve?" she asks, leaning down to whisper in the soldier's ear. "Tell me how it feels."

 

“Good,” Steve groans, totally oblivious to the fact that he’s drooling on the bed. “So good, on – fire, I can’t – oh God, oh, oh God, I feel like I’m – going to die, it’s so good – so good, I can’t breathe, can’t think – _fuck,_ ” his sentences are jarred between ragged inhales and shameless moans.

 

Tony doesn’t even hear them. He’s boiled down to motor instincts, and his body tells him to drink, keep drinking, he’s still hungry. He’s filling his own veins with Steve’s blood, and he’s never felt stronger in all his life.

 

"Do you feel Tony?" Pepper asks, urging the soldier on. It's incredibly hot and if she isn't getting in on the aphrodisiac tonight she can still get something. "Do you feel him pressed against you getting harder with every drink he takes? Does that feel good too, Steve?"

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve gasps, eyes finally closing as he spreads his legs wider, as if on instinct. Tony grinds harder against him, and he grunts his pleasure into Steve’s throat. “He feels – God, good, yes, I – oh God.”

 

Pepper smiles and kisses his cheek before moving closer to Tony. She runs her hands down his body, feeling him growing warmer and his skin begin to take on color again. He'll have had enough soon and then the real fun can begin.

"He wants you Tony," she whispers. "He's practically begging for it. He will be by the time you're done. He'll get on his knees and plead if you ask him too. You like that won't you? Full of his blood and he'll be begging for you to take more, to touch him more. That's what you want isn't it Tony?"

 

Tony just growls wetly, his mouth too full of Steve’s throat to talk. But he arches his back into her touch like a cat, rolling upwards and down with the movement of her nails.

 

“Please,” Steve gasps, rolling upwards in pursuit of Tony’s retreating body.

 

"Think you're hard enough to give him what he wants?" Pepper asks Tony, holding up a condom she had grabbed when she went down to get the clothes. "Do you think you can last long enough to fuck him while you finish your first meal?"

 

Tony finally pulls away, his face surprisingly clean. It seems as though he really didn’t let a single drop go to waste. His mouth is dyed dark red though, and his cock jumps at the sound Steve makes when the fangs leave him.

 

“Fuck. Yes,” he growls, and takes the condom from her. He’s so beyond thinking, beyond consideration, he doesn’t even care what Pepper does, he just needs to get into that body beneath him.

 

“Nh, God,” Steve groans as Tony yanks his boxers down off his legs and flings them aside. He jerks when Tony gives his ass a little spank, and spreads his legs again.

 

“Pepper. Bite him,” Tony snaps as he dives in and tongues at the bud in Steve’s ass.

 

Pepper smiles and climbs on top of Steve so she can bite the other side of his neck, mirroring Tony's previous punctures. She tastes Tony's venom and can feel its effects already. She pulls back to she can slip out of her skirt before going back to lick away the welling blood.

 

Steve is wailing like he’s being tortured now, turning his head so she can get at his neck better. He reaches over his shoulder with one hand and tangles his fingers into her hair as he bucks his hips back against Tony’s mouth. He feels the edge of Tony’s fangs knick his skin, but even the pain makes him soar with pleasure.

 

“God, Pepper, yes, oh God,” he moans, rubbing his thumb over the nape of her neck. He suddenly gives a louder moan and jerks backwards, and Pepper looks over her shoulder to see that Tony has shoved a finger knuckle-deep inside the blonde.

 

Pepper drinks only enough to really feel the effects of the venom. She was already aroused and now with the aphrodisiac she's soaking through her panties.

 

"He tastes so good Tony, don't you think?" She asks, pulling back to lick and nibble at the back of Steve's neck, tasting his arousal in his sweat but being careful not to break the skin again, as much as he may want her to.

 

“God yeah,” Tony groans and scissors a second finger into Steve, who’s moaning for it like a porn star. He looks up to see Pepper lying flush across Steve’s back, her legs spread over his hips, and her dripping pussy facing him directly. With a smirk, Tony reaches up with his free hand and pulls her panties aside. He doesn’t give her a breath of warning before he leans in and licks a stripe up her soaked folds.

 

"Fuck! Tony!" She gasps, her whole body shivering on top of Steve's. Tony's tongue was warm and soft with just enough pressure for her to send a little lightning bolt of pleasure racing up her spine. "Oh fuck yes. If you stop now I'll kill you."

 

Tony pumps his fingers into Steve while he licks and sucks at Pepper, lapping up her juices as they flow out of her. He’s never felt like this before, with two people squirming beneath his touch. Captain goddamn America taking his fingers like a whore, and Pepper Potts – CEO of a mega-corporation – sobbing under his tongue. His body is fiery with pleasure and pride.

 

He gives Pepper’s folds a few gentle nips, and she jerks forward and backward at once, unsure of how to respond to the onslaught of sensation. Tony works a third finger into Steve, who has begun to beg for something. His sentences are fragmented, and Tony only hears every third word anyway over Pepper’s cries.

 

Pepper groans and squirms and cries out in pleasure before finally forcing herself to pull away. She slides off Steve onto the bed and turns around so she can kiss Tony. She can taste herself on his lips mingled with Steve's blood and she happily licks the flavor away.

"I think it's your turn." she whispers between soft kisses. "He's ready for you Tony, look at him. Any more and he'll finish before you even get started."

 

Tony nods and pulls his fingers out of Steve’s ass. The usually controlled Captain America simply whimpers at the loss. With two doses of venom swirling in his blood it’s a wonder he isn’t begging and pleading for cock.

 

“Turn over,” Tony snaps at him, and the blonde complies eagerly. His cock springs up to attention, flinging white speckles up onto his belly. “God, Pepper, look at him. You’re right, he’s eager for it.”

 

Steve spreads his legs wider, his vision hazy as he looks up at the two vampires. He has a moment of emotional confusion, and in a split second he questions every moment in his life that has led to him having sex with two vampires at once, but it’s over when Pepper wraps her hand around his cock and squeezes.

 

“Fuck, Pepper,” Tony growls. He thought the sight of Pepper’s hand around another man’s cock would infuriate him, but he feels hot instead. He wants to see her dominate him.

 

"What do you think Tony? Think I should let Steve lick my pussy while you fuck him?" she asks, looking up at her boyfriend through her lashes. "Seems only fair, though he might not know what to do. Probably never seen a pussy before, have you Steve?" she asks looking over her shoulder at him. "Tony would have to coach you through it."

 

Steve shakes his head. He most certainly has never seen a woman’s genitalia. He’s only ever kissed two, and once was on accident.

 

“No,” Tony says, licking a little excess blood off his lips. “I want you to ride him. I want you to face him and sink down nice and slow on his cock. I want you to take it all the way in and make him watch, and ride him while I fuck him.”

 

Pepper grins and kisses Tony long and hard. She doesn't stop until they're both breathless. Only then does she lean over to retrieve another condom. "What do you want Steve? Should I put it on you with my hands or my mouth?"

 

“I- I don’t know,” he gasps, his hips jerking up into her touch. 

 

“Your mouth,” Tony answers for him as he rolls his own condom on. “Ever had your cock sucked, Steve?”

 

Steve nods breathlessly, unable to look away from Pepper as she rips the foil off the top of the condom in her hand.

 

Pepper grins and opens the condom wrapper. She takes the tip between her lips and Steve's cock little by little into her mouth. It's a little bigger then Tony's and eventually she has to resort to using her tongue to keep pushing it before the condom fully covers him but the gasps and groans she draws from the soldier make it more than worth the trouble.

 

“God, oh god,” Steve sobs, arching his hips up in pursuit of her mouth as it leaves him. He feels like he must have climaxed five times already, but the evidence is clear that he hasn’t.

 

“Go on, Pepper,” Tony encourages as Pepper throws a leg over Steve’s hips. “Get him inside you. Go down on him nice and slow.” He slides up behind her and cups her breasts and kisses her neck, thumbing at her gumdrop-hard nipples.

 

Pepper groans and sinks down onto Steve's cock, going nice and slow just like Tony wants. She braces herself on Steve's chest, arms locked to steady her as she slowly sinks down, her pussy wet enough that she has no trouble taking his serum-enhanced dick.

Steve echoes her groan and holds himself back so he doesn't buck and bury himself in her before she's ready or before Tony says it's alright. Tony said slow so they're going slow no matter now warm and tight and good she feels around him or how desperately he wants it.

 

“Look at her, Steve,” Tony says as he grinds his erection against the small of Pepper’s back, and he twists her nipples in his fingers hard enough to make her squirm and arch. “She’s got you all the way inside. The first woman to ride Captain America’s cock. Look at how she’s spread around you.”

 

“God,” Steve’s face is flushed bright red as he looks down. Pepper’s legs are spread wide and her hips are angled forward so he can see the way her lips are stretched around him. The pale green of the condom is just barely visible, and it’s sluiced with her natural juices to the point it’s glistening. He grips her hips and grinds up into her, and he hears her gasp. He looks up over her shoulder into Tony’s eyes, watches as the man trails his tongue up Pepper’s throat and nips at her pulse point.

 

"Mmmm...God Tony he feels even bigger than he looks." Pepper groans, dropping her head back onto Tony's shoulder. She lifts herself back up a little when Steve tries to grind into her, grinning as he groans in frustration. "Eager too. Getting ahead of yourself Steve, don't you think?"

 

“Sorry, m’sorry,” Steve pants, tilting his head back and exposing his bleeding throat in submission.

 

“God, he is _ripe_ for it,” Tony says, hooking a finger back inside Steve to start spreading a little lubricant, so he can ease the way for his cock. Steve shouts and bucks up again hard enough that Pepper goes limp against Tony and sees stars.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve gasps again, gazing up with watery blue eyes, totally lost in sensation.

 

"Shhh, shh," Pepper moans. "Felt good. Felt so good, do that again."

He bucks up again and she cries out, falling back against Tony once more. "Fuck. Yes. Tony you better hurry up and start fucking him while I can still hold myself still. You know once I start moving you're not going to get a chance to do anything but watch."

 

Tony spreads a little more lube on his cock before he nudges himself between Steve’s legs. The soldier lifts his hips willingly, spreading further, offering, wordlessly pleading. He opens his mouth in a silent scream as Tony pierces him and slides deep, and his hips jerk upwards into Pepper. He’s never felt anything so powerful before in all his life. Even the serum administration was more easily managed and rationalized within his own head.

 

His body pulses with bliss from four different points – the two points in his neck, his ass, and his straining dick – and he’s drowning fast. Then they both move at once, and he’s lost further out to sea, bucking up into Pepper and then down against Tony.

 

“Look at him,” Tony groans as he drags his nails dully down Pepper’s stomach and thumbs at her clit. “He’s so desperate. Who knew Captain America was so good at taking a cock?”

 

"He looks so desperate." Pepper moans in reply she lifts herself up and falls back down on Steve's cock, making them both cry out in bliss. "Doing so well though. Bet he won't come until we say he can. Good little soldier always follows his orders."

 

Steve gives a sob and arches into Pepper’s nails as she drags them down his chest. His vision swims so he closes his eyes and ruts helplessly between the two superhumans.

 

Tony swirls his finger faster over Pepper’s clit as he fucks hard and strokes deep into Steve. He’s rippling and open for Tony, sucking him in wetly and noisily. He’s totally limp, just taking, taking, taking both of them.

 

“Pepper, you look so good,” Tony moans as he looks down over her shoulder. He can’t see Steve’s erection planted inside her at this angle, but he can feel the pressure of her body every time she slams her hips home.

 

Pepper hums her agreement and rakes her nails down Steve's chest again, raising red lines in the skin. She could break the skin. She could scratch him and lick away the blood while he fucks her but she won't. Not yet. Instead she leans back a little farther and smirks down at Steve.

"Do you agree Steve? Do I look good with my pussy stretched around your cock?"

 

“Yes,” Steve barks, lifting his head to look at her. She’s lifted her knees so her weight is on her feet instead, and he can see her bearing down on him. He can see the way the flesh of his cock pulls and bunches with the movements of her hips. He traces Tony’s finger as it massages circles into her clit, and he can feel her spasming around him in reaction. “You look so – so good. So – beautiful! Fu- Oh God, Tony, please, do that again!”

 

Tony smirks over Pepper’s shoulder and snaps his hips forward and up, digging into the pleasure point within the soldier. Steve arcs up desperately, a few jets of premature ejaculate filling the tip of the condom, but his cock stays hard as stone.

 

"You really are the perfect soldier." Pepper compliments, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest. She opens her mouth and lets her fangs skim the skin, teasing him but never puncturing while he pounds into her and Tony into him. "But another bite might push you too far. Even you won't be able to hold back with a fresh bite. Not with Tony's cock filling you and my pussy taking every inch of your gorgeous dick."

 

Steve’s moan is strangled, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and drip down the sides of his face. He reaches up and cups Pepper’s breasts boldly, earning a surprised shout from her, and he has enough presence of mind to pinch and roll her nipples in his fingers.

 

“Whoa, Pepper, he just wrapped his legs around me,” Tony grunts, leaning into the soldier’s leg-lock so he has a better angle to piston his hips forward. “I think – fuck. I think he’s getting close.”

 

"Should we have mercy on him?" Pepper asks, panting and sitting back up and leaning against Tony again so she can turn and kiss the side of his jaw while Steve moves between then, thrusting into her and then back to take Tony again. "Should we let him come? He's been so good for us."

 

“Yesyesyesplease,” Steve gushes desperately. “Please, please let me come.”

 

“Sweeter, Steve, come on. Put a little gumption in it,” Tony demands.

 

“Please, Tony, please,” Steve sobs. “Please, let me come. I want to come with her riding me, I want to come with your cock inside me, please! Please!”

 

"I'm close too Tony." Pepper whimpers, kissing Tony again and again. "Let's come together, all three of us. Please Tony, it'll feel so good. You'll come while he's spasming around your cock. It'll feel so good."

 

“Okay, Steve, fuck her until you come,” Tony commands. Steve doesn’t miss a beat as he grabs her hips, and she slips from her feet to her knees and just takes it as Steve pile drives up into her. The air is punched out of her lungs with every hard thrust, and Tony can barely keep up as he strokes into the soldier.

 

Steve rocks up into her with all the strength he possesses. Were he in his right mind he might have been concerned about hurting her he was thrusting so hard and deep, but his worries would have been unfounded anyway because of her imperviousness to bruising.

 

It’s no big surprise to any of them that Steve is the first to come. His hips stutter and he throws his head back with a loud shout of completion. His head is spinning dizzily and he feels light-headed. He realizes distantly that Pepper’s nails dug bloody crescents into his chest as Tony thumbs her clit right into her own orgasm.

 

Tony is the last to come, but it doesn’t make it any less electrifying as he rapid-fires his cock into the rippling muscles of the blonde.

 

They lay together in a messy sweaty, slightly bloody heap on the bed, each trying to catch their breath and inhale enough oxygen to start thinking again. Pepper slides off Steve's softening cock, barely wincing, and lays down on her side, careful not to touch him. She's the first to recover and is already on her feet getting redressed by the time the boys have managed to make sense of their surroundings again.

 

“What’she doing?” Steve slurs.

 

“Usual Pepper stuff. You’d never be able to tell she had sex, even if you saw her on the way out of the bedroom,” Tony grins as he watches her contort her arms to strap her bra together behind her back. He reaches forward with his leg and pinches her ass with his toes.

 

She smacks his foot without turning around and slides her skirt back up her legs, smoothing out the wrinkles once it's back in place. She then finds her blouse and her jacket and goes to the mirror to fix her hair, making sure every strand is in place.

"Now boys, I know I don't need to tell you this but just to make sure, if any of what I said or did leaves this room I will make you pay in the most painful way I know how and I've been around long enough to be able to get very creative. Understood?"

 

“Don’t even think she’s kidding,” Tony says as he shuffles up the sheets and helps the loopy soldier dispose of his condom. “I tested her once, and she denied me sex for a month. It was hell.”

 

“I would never talk about your sexual exploits to people,” Steve says tiredly, but with conviction.

 

"Excellent. Tony I'm going to take a shower." she says, leaning over to peck him lightly on the lips. "Feel free to come join me. Steve, Jarvis will change the sheets so feel free to spend the night here. You must be tired and there's no need for you to go back downstairs yet. We'll have some food brought in for you if you're hungry."

 

“Translation; if you’re going to be our sex puppet, we’re going to treat you well,” Tony smirks. “This is going to be a recurring thing, right?”

 

“If it keeps you from feeding off of other people, yes,” Steve says. “I can’t have either of you going off biting random citizens.”

 

“Good. Then sleep. I’m going to take a shower with Pepper,” Tony grins.

 

Steve falls asleep to the sounds of Pepper and Tony going for round two in the shower, and he decides that this probably isn’t the worst thing he could be doing with his life.


End file.
